The Lost Son
by Lady Lorene
Summary: Complete First part of a story told twenty years after the virus. A girl comes to the Mallrats seeking help. Why does she need it and who is she connected to are just two questions answer in this story.


Disclaimer: I don't own The Tribe, Cloud 9 does. I do own Lioness/Victoria and Raz.  
  
A/n: Please review, Also, I apologize for any punctuation errors. I don't know why it won't show up right. I you know, please tell me and I'll try to fix it. Thanks.  
  
It's been twenty long years since the virus. Looking at the world today, it seems as if those years never happened. Everything is almost back to normal. The world is filled with adults. I am among them. I had the privilege to turn thirty-eight today. People go to work everyday, or at least most do. We have doctors, lawyers, teachers, etc. It took a lot of hard work to get them there.  
  
On top of that, kids can be kids again. They no longer need to worry about food or if their friends will be captured by some crazed tribe. They also attend school and dream about what they want to be when they grow up. They actually get a choice.  
  
But if the world is normal, why do I feel so bad? I guess its nerves. I'm finally getting a chance to see my first son. I know what's going through your minds, /What? Huh?/ Let me tell you my story.  
  
I guess the first thing I should do is tell you my name. My parents named me Victoria, but I now go by Lioness. I work at the local karate school where I teach kids how to defend themselves. The world might seem perfect, but you can never be so sure. I'm married to my first love. It's been close to fourteen years, but that's another story. I have two children, my son and a daughter, plus one on the way. My husband is hoping for another girl. He wants to spoil her.  
  
The main point of this story is my son. He's fifteen and his name is Tech. I know it's strange, but you'll understand later. When the virus struck I was a normal eighteen years old. Five years later, I felt like a forty year- old, so when I found out I was pregnant I wasn't too worried. I guess I'll just tell the story. I can tell you just want be to get to the point, so my story begins fifteen years ago.  
  
The city was in disarray. Cars were turned over, building windows were boarded up or else missing, and kids were running around everywhere. All were dressed in tattered clothes. Clothes have always told outsiders who you are, back then was no exception. Since my home was in the forest, I wore a deerskin skirt and vest with moccasin boots. I carried a walking stick for protection.  
  
The Mallrats had defeated the Technos, a tribe I had vowed revenge on. Since I had missed my chance on revenge, I was hoping the Mallrats could help me with another problem. I didn't hold much hope. Luck just wasn't on my side anymore.  
  
Around the corner, a blond was beating some information out of a stumpy- looking kid. "Tell me what's going on. You have to know something."  
  
Muttering, Stumpy tried to answer. Stepping into the middle, I yelled for the blond to stop. He turned to me and gave me a look that would make any other kid turn and mind his own business, but I wasn't one of those kids. "This doesn't concern you. Keep going along your business."  
  
In seconds, the blond was pinned against a wall with my stick at his throat. "You really should pick on someone your own size or at least has the same talent as you."  
  
"That could be said to you too," said a voice with a cowboy drawl. Too confident in myself, I didn't hear anybody come up behind me. Keeping the blond pinned, I turned to see who spoke. Behind me were two boys about my age. One had long black hair, while the other was unmistakably the blond's brother. My bad luck had increased.  
  
"Look, I don't want to fight. I was just trying to show hot shot here that it's not smart to bully people."  
  
"Hot shot is my deputy and if you even try to hit me I'll throw you in jail for assault of an officer. Right now I'll let you go with a warning."  
  
Finally seeing the star, I could feel my face burn with embarrassment. I apologized as I released the blond. Turning back to the sheriff, I proposed a deal. "The kid was trying to get information about what's going on outside the city. If you take me to see Eagle and Bray, the Mallrat leaders, I'll tell you what's going on."  
  
The sheriff didn't answer me right away. Instead he turned to the blond's brother. "What do you think Jay?"  
  
"It's the best chance we have, Lex. No one else wants to give up information." Walking away from Lex, Jay went to his brother.  
  
"Okay, let's go," said Lex. Behind me I heard Jay speak to his brother.  
  
"I told you that your bullying ways would come back to you Ved. What will Cloe think?" At that I had to smile. It had been forever since I was able to joke with someone. At least some people had enough hope to relax.  
  
Not long after, we reached the mall. Inside the lobby, a strange looking girl came down the stairs. "Lex, you're finally home," she said as she affectionately hugged him. Turning to encompass everyone she said, "Dinner is done and everyone is eating."  
  
While Jay and Ved took their leave, Lex asked, "Is Amber and Bray up there?" I kept my mouth shut. I couldn't help but think that he brought me to the wrong place. I was here to talk to Eagle. Who was Amber?  
  
"Yes, they're up there. I think they're real worried about something and I can't help but worry too."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I might be able to help," and with that he pointed at me. Not really understanding, the girl led us up the stairs. Once she reached a café, someone, who could only be Bray, called out to her.  
  
"Hey Tai-San. I see you've found our beloved sheriff. Who's that you've brought." but he was cut off before he could finish.  
  
"Amber."  
  
"Victoria."  
  
We both said it at the same time. Sitting next to Bray was what only could be a ghost, but she looked alive. Rushing from around the table, my best friend said, "You're dead. That's what they told me."  
  
"You weren't the only one told that." With that I pulled her into a hug.  
  
"I hate to ruin the reunion, but she promised to give information once I brought her to Eagle and Bray," Lex said impatiently.  
  
"Victoria. What's wrong?" Amber's faced filled with concern. "I'm Eagle and that's Bray." She finished by pointing to who I correctly labeled as Bray.  
  
Not wanting to say anything yet, I said, "I go by Lioness now." Noticing they weren't going to say anything, I took a deep breath. "I need your help in getting my son back."  
  
Amber could only let out a startled gasp. I had never been one to lose control, so for me to have a baby without being married or at least dating someone was a complete surprise. Everybody else was also stunned. No one knew what to say. With everyone staring at me, my throat closed up. The words I had so meticulously planned to say would not come. Finally, a girl with short black hair walked to my side. Putting an arm around my shoulder she asked, "What happened?"  
  
Having not experienced such kindness in so long, everything exploded from me. "There's a new tribe called the Charmers. They work their way into different tribes, sort of gathering an army. They make the members think that they only care of the well-being of the tribe, but in fact they are gathering people to take over the city. I didn't believe them, so they decide they were going to use my son as leverage."  
  
I wanted to shout out the rest of my story but I couldn't. Mistaking my struggle for the pain of my son, the short hair said, "Everything will be okay. We'll help you get him back. I have an extra bed in my room, you can sleep there." Leading me away from the rest of them, she added, "I'm Trudy. If you need anything, I'm here for you."  
  
That night I couldn't sleep. Flashes of the past invaded my dreams.  
  
/It was a sunny day. I was living in the city on the opposite side of the forest. My tribe had converted the old airport into our home. All the sudden, we were stormed. All around us were people in iron mask. Each one grabbed one of my friends. I tried to fight back, but someone seized my arms. I tried struggled, but everything went black./ ~~*~~*~~*  
  
/Next, I'm in the control panel room. I'm all by myself. I hear the doorknob rattle, and turn to see it open. The boy who grabbed me is at the door. All I see is his brown eyes and beautiful smile. Maybe everything will be okay. Then, he spoke. "Your friends have been taken. I convinced Ram that you could be beneficial to the Technos."/ ~~*~~*~~*  
  
/Next, I see the times I spent with the mystery man. He never told me his name. I never found out any of their names, only Ram's. It didn't bother me though. I was happy enough with him knowing my name. I helped the Technos get the planes working again. I always told myself that I shouldn't be helping the enemy, but I never felt bad about it. I got to spend time with the man I was falling in love with/. ~~*~~*~~*  
  
/It then went to the first night we kissed. That's when I realized that I could love no other. It was also when I lost my virginity. That kiss made up for my lost friends. I thought that we could be together forever./ ~~*~~*~~*  
  
/Then it turned to the last night I saw him. He was wearing the mask as he always did. "You have to get out of here. Ram's on a rampage and it's not good for your benefit."  
  
"I have something I need to tell you," but he wouldn't listen.  
  
"There's no time. Follow Raz here. He'll get you out of here." He then grabbed me and we shared our last kiss. It was filled with all our feelings: love, frustration, anger, passion, fear. After that he left the room.  
  
Whispering to myself, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm pregnant." Then I followed Raz out of the airport. ~~*~~*~~*  
  
My dreams began to shift again, but I was awakened by a girl's shout. "Help! He's going to kill him!"  
  
It turned out that I was not the only one having trouble sleeping. Jay had entered Ved's room and dragged him out of bed. Cloe was also awakened, and when she saw the look in Jay's eyes, he was frightened. She had never seen him so angry before.  
  
Always-in-control Jay could no longer keep his anger inside him. Since dinner he had felt it rising and now he was going to get answers. Shaking Ved he shouted, "You told me she was dead! You told me she was dead!" He couldn't get pass that one phrase.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ved could feel the fear rising. Jay was not one to use violence. Just yesterday he was teasing Ved about being caught by that new girl- the girl that resembled someone. "She's. She's the girl, isn't she? I promise you that I was told she was dead. Raz risked his life to bring back that necklace. There was never any reason to doubt him."  
  
By this time, Cloe had shouted her cry and everyone had gathered around the brothers. By the time that I followed the noise to the trouble, Pride and Bray had separated them. My eyes clashed with Jay's. I had finally found the man I no longer loved. Turning, I ran out of the mall.  
  
I ran until I could run no more. Looking around, I saw that I was at the beach. I had reached my breaking point and could feel nothing.  
  
For the past year, all I looked for was this man that fathered my child. Now that I found him, all I wanted to do was kill him. Why?  
  
Was it because he actually believed what Raz said? How could he? Even when I was with the Technos, I knew who Raz was. Maybe I didn't know his name, but I knew who he was. He was always a trouble maker.  
  
But Raz didn't tell him, the brother did. Maybe I hated him because I blamed him. He was in too big of a rush to get rid of me that he wouldn't listen to me that night. The only reason that that man took my son was because he wanted the father. It has always boiled down Jay. Curse him!  
  
I sat down in the sand and looked out at the ocean, but I really wasn't looking at it. I let thoughts, such as the ones I had already thought of, run through my mind. I couldn't help but feel that I wouldn't see my son again and it was all Jay's fault. ~~*~~*~~*  
  
Back at the mall, everyone waited for Jay to explain what was going on. Amber could only come to some conclusions and was waiting to hear the rest. Jay sat in stony silence. He felt too many emotions and didn't believe they had the right to know what happened. It was the past- his past.  
  
"Jay, you need to tell us what's going on," Pride said as he tried to gain Jay's confidence. "If what she says is true, then this city could be in serious trouble. Not only that, but also her son."  
  
That broke Jay's silence. "Don't you think I know that? That's all I've been able to think about since she told us. That's my son out there!" Jay finished in a shout. All though everybody seemed to expect this information, no one could say a word.  
  
"Jay, what happened?" Amber couldn't keep the fear out of her voice. I was her best friend and she was worried that I had been hurt. She was always one to care for someone else.  
  
"The Technos raid the city on the other side of the forest. At first we thought that we had enough 'virts', but Ram decided that it wasn't enough." Ved was trying to make it easier for his brother.  
  
Noticing what Ved was doing, Jay spoke up. "When we invaded the city, Victoria's tribe was living in the airport. Ram told Raz that there wasn't enough 'virts', so he tried to gather information from those we captured. Everyone said that Victoria would be the best person to get the planes started again. I talked Ram into letting her help.  
  
"We started to work on the planes and Victoria and I became close." Not really noticing anyone anymore, Jay shook his head. "I fell in love with her. Ram found out how close we became and told me to end the relationship. I said I wouldn't and he told me that he was just joking. I didn't trust him so I went to warn her.  
  
"When I got to her room, I told her she needed to leave. She wanted to tell me something, but I wouldn't listen. I practically pushed her out of the room. I sent her into the forest with Raz, promising that I would see her again.  
  
"But I didn't. Raz tried to reach me, but had to tell Ved the news. He said she was dead. He even brought me her necklace. She never took it off." Feeling his anger rise again, Jay turned to Pride. "DON'T tell me who can be in trouble! I know!" With that he left the rest of the tribe to think about what he had said.  
  
"This Raz guy was mentioned a lot," Patch mentioned to no one in particular.  
  
"He's right. Ved, what can you tell." but Bray was talking to mid- air. Wanting to think about things, Ved had disappeared in the wake of Jay's departure. "That does us no good. I hate to say this, but we'll have to discuss plans tomorrow." With that they departed to their rooms.  
  
I finally returned back to the mall. All that thinking only made me madder. This was all Jay's fault and he /would/ get my son back. With this thought in mind, I stormed off to his room.  
  
There I found him tossing and turning. As if he had anything bad to dream about. My anger swelled. I wanted to kill him. I was going to kill him. Slowly I walked over to the bed. Making sure I didn't wake him, I climbed until the bed and stood above him. He jerked awake when I pressed my walking stick until his throat.  
  
"I want my son back! This is your fault! You wouldn't listen and now he took my son!" What I had hoped was just a whisper turned into a shout. I continued to say the same thing over and over again. He didn't say anything. All he did was lay there. I pushed the stick harder against his throat. Finally he began to struggle, but I didn't care.  
  
"Jay, are you awake? I think we should talk," said Bray from outside the room. Coming into the room, he saw the situation. Rushing in, Bray and Lex pulled me away from Jay. Leaving me in Lex's arms, Bray turned to make sure Jay was okay.  
  
Standing in Lex's arm, I finally saw the damage I had done. Jay was taking in deep breaths and my anger left me. Sinking to the floor, I started to cry. "All I want is my son back."  
  
Lex tried to pull me away, but Jay wouldn't let him. Instead, he pulled me close. Rubbing my back, he whispered, "Everything will be alright. We'll get him back. I promise you."  
  
Everyday we searched the city and surrounding areas. A couple of months later, we had finally had our first breakthrough. He finally showed up.  
  
Lex and I were out patrolling the city. I told him over and over again that it was no use. He didn't agree. Still arguing with him, we turned a corner and there he was. I was still for a couple of seconds, but then I began to charge him. Seeing me run, Lex pulled me aside.  
  
"That's him! Let me go. I'm going to kill him." I continued to struggle, but Lex wouldn't let me go. Instead he pulled me back towards the mall. "We're going the wrong way. Let's get him."  
  
"Come down. We need to get the others." That was all Lex had to say. He just continued to drag me towards the mall ~~*~~*~~*  
  
Once we reached the mall, I stopped struggling. Instead I raced up the stairs and into the café. "He's here," I shouted. "Come on, get up. We have to get him."  
  
Everybody seemed to look at me blankly. I guess they thought I was losing it again. Seeing Lex, Salene asked, "Who's here?"  
  
I wouldn't let them talk around me. "Raz is here. We have to get my baby."  
  
"I think you should tell us more about this Raz guy," Pride said from behind me. Turning around, I saw Jay Pride, Patch and Dee. They must have just come back from the hospital.  
  
I said the only I could. "He took my baby. He was using Tech as leverage against his Techno father, Jay."  
  
"Why?" was all the group could say.  
  
"He's hoping that I'll help him take over the city, isn't he?"  
  
As I nodded my head, I finished the story that had been left hanging. "Jay sent me into the forest with Raz. A couple of days later, reality hit me. I knew I wouldn't see my mystery man again, so I sent Raz to give him my necklace. Something that I hoped would make him remember me. Raz returned and we traveled deeper into the forest.  
  
"We came across this tribe and they took us in. Things became routine. Raz and I learned to hunt in a primitive fashion. I wanted to start a new life, so I changed my name. I saw it as a new beginning, not only for me but also for my son.  
  
"As I became farther along in my pregnancy, I noticed that Raz was acting strangely. One night, the tribe held a celebration. They had just promoted Raz as tribe leader. It was then I realized how he had wormed his way into the tribe.  
  
"Anytime someone traveled across of camp, Raz took them in. He made them part of the tribe, and they loved him for it. A week after I had given birth to Tech, I confronted Raz. That was hen he told me his plan.  
  
"He was going to get an old Technos help, and they were going to take over the city. But first, he had to have the right bait. That's when one of his henchmen came in with Tech. They blindfolded me and left me outside the city. That's when I came to you." Finishing I looked around. Jay and Ved looked as if they were ready to kill. The girls had sympathetic tears in their eyes and the rest of the guys seemed to be working out a plan.  
  
"We can't just take him," Bray said. "Who knows what he'll do then or how many people are here helping him. We should wait until he contacts Jay."  
  
"NO!" I shouted. "We can't do that."  
  
"She's right. I have a different plan," Jay said. Then he went into telling everybody.  
  
That next day, Jay, Ved and Lex went out on patrol. As planned, they 'accidentally' bumped into Raz.  
  
"Raz, is that you?" asked Jay. "How have you been? It's been a long time."  
  
"It has and that won't work. She's here, isn't she?" Raz could barely keep the glee out of his voice. "You know the deal, either you help me or you don't ever get to see your son." About to leave, Raz turned back, "Or your brother."  
  
Jay and Lex quickly turned around. Ved was no where to be seen. "Meet me tomorrow, in that warehouse," said Raz. With that, he turned and left.  
  
"Damn," said Lex. "They're not going to like this."  
  
"No kidding." ~~*~~*~~*  
  
"What happened? Where's Ved?" Cloe could not hide her fear.  
  
"They took him. We're to meet him at a warehouse. We will all go."  
  
"I don't think that's wise," I said as I came out of my room. "I just received this." As I handed it to Jay, I told everyone one else what it said. "Jay and I are to show up alone or else someone will die."  
  
"You can't do that," was all Amber could say.  
  
"They're not," assured Bray. "We'll be there tomorrow. You just won't see us. Now everyone needs to get sleep."  
  
Everyone went their separate ways. Giving one last look to Jay, I entered my room. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. ~~*~~*~~*  
  
When I awoke, Jay was standing over me. "Everyone's gone. They're probably hiding out at the warehouse. Let's go."  
  
Getting up, I dressed quickly. Grabbing my stick, we headed towards the warehouse. Once we got there, I tried to see where everyone was. I didn't see a soul. I began to worry.  
  
"Well, Well," said Raz. "I see that the lovebirds have found one another again. Now, let's get down to business. Jay, you will help me to get the virtual reality working again. As soon as it's done, you can have your brother and son."  
  
As I was listening, I saw a quick movement behind Raz. I must have shown something in my face because he turned around. "We're being attacked," shouted Raz. Soon the whole warehouse was filled with people. The Mallrats fought against my old tribe. In the confusion, I lost sight of Raz.  
  
All the sudden, someone grabbed my arm. Raising my stick, I turned to hit him. "It's me,' shouted Jay. "He went this way." With that, Jay led me into another room. There was Raz, Ved and Tech.  
  
"You didn't listen. You should have listened. Now I need a hostage, so you get to chose." Raz then added, "You also have to agree. If you don't, I take both."  
  
/This can't be happening./ It was all I could think. I turned to look at Jay. He seemed so torn.  
  
"Hurry, Hurry." Raz chanted. "You're time to choose will soon be up."  
  
"You must let us talk to the one you keep." It was the only thing I could say. I wanted to get this over with before Jay spoke up.  
  
"I don't have to do anything, but I'll do it. So, have you made your decision?"  
  
"Yes," I said as Jay shouted "NO!"  
  
"Which will it be? I don't have all day."  
  
"Let Ved go. Take Tech." I couldn't believe I just said that. I had been trying so hard to get him back, and now I was letting him go.  
  
"Do ya'll agree?" When Jay didn't answer, Raz took it as a yes. "You have one minute with the baby. Then I get him back." Raz then handed him to me.  
  
Looking at my son, tears filled my eyes. "Hi, baby. I'm your momma." I dragged Jay closer. "This here is your daddy. I want you to know that I love you. Here," I said and handed him to Jay.  
  
"Hey big boy." and this rest faded from my mind. I just stood there and watched father and son. Jay actually had tears running down his face. I could never remember a time that he cried. My heart melted again and I knew I was still in love with him.  
  
My thoughts were broken my Raz's voice. "Okay, time's up. Hand him over and no funny business."  
  
I watched as Jay handed over our son and as Raz took off. It was then that I let my emotions get a hold of me. Jay held me as I raged, as I wept and as I screamed. ~~*~~*~~*  
  
So, that was what happened fifteen years ago. Jay and I worked on our relationship and we married a year later. There are times that I know that Jay hates me for giving up our son, but I had too. I killed me to see the pain it was going to cost him to give up his brother, so out of love I made the choice for him.  
  
Through out the city, people learned of what happened to my son. Everyone was fed up and they decided that they wanted to stop the fighting. It took about four years, but the city became organized. That same year, the Mallrats left the mall. Each went their own ways and our old home became a working mall again.  
  
Heather, our daughter, was born six years after we lost Tech. After she was born, I sort of lost touch with everybody else. I get the occasional Christmas card though. Pride and Salene had three children, plus they raised Sammy, Mouse and Charlie. Amber and Bray had two, while Tai-San and Lex had none. They believed that they wouldn't be good parents.  
  
That's really all that happened since the turning point of my life. The door bell just sounded, so I guess this is good bye. My stomach is filled with butterflies again. My luck is turning around. So. bye then. 


End file.
